Subyugada
by Velveth
Summary: Voldemort ganó la guerra. Ahora los mortífagos están al mando del mundo mágico. Han pasado tres años desde entonces y se desconoce completamente el paradero de la Órden del Fénix. Hermione ha sido secuestrada y convertida en esclava y sirvienta de la mansión Malfoy. Especialmente de Draco Malfoy. -Dramione- BDSM [ 18]
1. El despertar

**Disclaimer: **

_**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino a JK. Rowling, no obstante, la historia es mía. **_

**Aclaraciones antes de leer:**

**Esta historia contiene violencia, sexo y algo más peligroso: amor. También contiene BDSM. Haceos responsables de lo que leéis, pero no es apto para menores.**

**_-Voldemort ganó la guerra. Ahora los mortífagos están al mando del mundo mágico. Han pasado tres años desde la guerra y se desconoce completamente el paradero de la Órden del Fénix. Hermione ha sido secuestrada y convertida en esclava y sirvienta de la mansión Malfoy. Especialmente de Draco Malfoy.-_**

**_Disfruten de la lectura._**

**Capítulo 01 **

**El despertar.**

Abro los ojos y me encuentro tumbada sobre un mullido colchón. Arropada por unas sábanas de seda noto un olor dulce, embriagador. Observo el techo, ¿dónde estoy? Soy incapaz de pensar pero decido hacerlo poco a poco. Lo primero es recordar mi nombre... Granger. Sí. Hermione Granger. Nacida en Londres. Mis padres son dentistas... Mis padres... ¿Y mis padres? Estoy tan desorientada que no termino de asimilar nada. Sigo mirando el techo. Siento como la calidez de los rayos de sol filtrándose a través de la ventana roza mi cara... Que gustito. Me revuelvo como un gato ronroneando. Pronto oigo una melodía melancólica interpretada a través de un piano. Giro rápidamente la cara. Hay alguien aquí conmigo. Pero, ¿quién? Me yergo con brío para ver a la otra persona que está respirando el mismo aire que yo.

Y me quedo casi sin aliento.

Pronto a la mente me vienen diferentes imágenes. Recuerdos de mis pasados años. Y el nombre de la persona que ahí ante mis ojos aparece como una revelación en mi memoria: Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. El hurón de Malfoy. ¿Cómo no reconocerle si se trata de la persona más ruin, cobarde y perversa que tuve el dudoso gusto de conocer?

No tarda en ser consciente de que le estoy observando y deja de tocar el piano para clavar sus ojos en mí. Esos malditos ojos grises capaces de leer tu pensamiento. Jamás los he soportado. Se levanta del taburete lentamente y se acerca a mí con parsimonia. Yo permanezco inmóvil. Aun no sé que hacer. No estoy segura, pero creo que estoy temblando.

Cuando está a menos de un metro de distancia de mí se detiene. Yo sigo sentada en la cama como una estatua. Y con cara de tonta. Que humillante. Mostrarme así ante semejante serpiente repulsiva.

—¿Dónde estoy? —pregunto cuando logro recuperar la voz. Trato de parecer firme y decidida, pero creo que he dejado entrever algo de mi indecisión.

Malfoy se limita a sonreír maliciosamente. Su asquerosa y típica mueca de superioridad que tanto detesto.

—Estás bajo mi poder —responde.

—¿Qué? —bufo incrédula.

Sigo dentro de la cama, tratando de no marearme a causa de la impresión que me provoca toda esta situación.

—Ahora trabajas para mí —dice—. Serás una obediente sangresucia, ¿verdad?

Parpadeo sin poder eliminar mi cara de asombro y desconcierto. Seguro que parezco una boba. Y es lo último que quiero.

—No sé de que estás hablando —replico—. ¿Dónde están Harry y Ron? —interpelo tratando de mantener la calma.

—¿El cara-rajada y la comadreja? No lo sé. Posiblemente estén muertos.

—¿Cómo que muertos? ¡Ganamos la guerra! —comienzo a perder los estribos.

—Sí. Sí para ti. Has estado dormida casi tres años. Ahora tienes diecinueve años, Granger. Un mortífago lanzó sobre ti un hechizo que te dejó dormida todo este tiempo —sonríe—. Inmediatamente después de aquello ese par de imbéciles de Potter y Weasley desaparecieron de la faz de la Tierra. Nadie sabe de su paradero. Y como sabrás el miedo se apodera de la gente, y las brujas y magos, temiendo que El Señor Tenebroso siguiese con vida, comenzaron a decretar el futuro para los nacidos de muggles, es decir, sangres sucias como tú, Granger. Y tendrán unos pocos más derechos que un Elfo Doméstico.

No puedo creer lo que oigo.

—¿Cómo que un Elfo Doméstico? ¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando?

Me libero de las sábanas indignada y trato de ponerme en pie, pero Malfoy me empuja con su mano derecha para que vuelva a caer en ella. Su rostro muestra un odio y un rencor que me provoca un escalofrío por todos los rincones de mi cuerpo.

—Por tu bien, Granger, obedece.

Trago saliva. La verdad es que me ha asustado. Jamás le he visto tan serio y decidido. Me quedo un rato pensando como debería actuar. No termino de creerme lo que me acaba de contar pero si llega a ser cierto es evidente que no es nada agradable y que debería hacer lo que dice. Aprieto los párpados tratando de buscar una respuesta, pero no la hallo. Supongo que lo mejor sí que es ser obediente. Por lo menos de momento.

—Está bien...

Mi voz no suena convincente.

Malfoy va hasta una cómoda de madera negra que hay en la inmensa habitación y coge unas prendas de ropa que hay dobladas sobre ella. Lo deja sobre la cama sin ningún tipo de cuidado y me dedica una mirada repleta de odio.

—Póntelo. Te espero en el comedor. Después de desayunar te explicaré las normas.

Tras ordenar esto se va dando un estrepitoso portazo.

En el momento en que me quedo sola comienzo a analizar la estancia con más detalle. Todos los muebles que hay son viejos y siniestros. A través de la ventana se ve un gran bosque prolongándose. Malfoy no me lo ha dicho, pero seguro que estamos en su mansión. No hay duda.

Después de haber inspeccionado la maquiavélica habitación el tiempo que he considerado suficiente, me dispongo a mirar las prendas que me ha proporcionado el hurón. Y me quedo atónita. Se trata de un conjunto de ropa interior negro, con volantes y lazos rojos, acompañado de unas calcetas largas de rejilla y unos zapatos negros propios de una muñeca. ¿Pero qué se ha creído? ¿De verdad cree que voy a vestir esto?

Es en este momento cuando me doy cuenta de lo que estoy vistiendo. Un camisón blanco que deja ver a través de él toda la silueta de mi cuerpo, la forma de mis pechos y el contorno de mis caderas. Todo delicadamente. Y entonces lo pienso. No llevo ropa interior. Comienzo a ponerme nerviosa por segundos. Abro el armario buscando cualquier otra cosa para ponerme. Pero solo encuentro eróticas prendas de ropa. Por suerte doy con una camisa que está algo arrugada en el suelo del mueble y me la pongo dispuesta a ir hacia el comedor.

La dichosa mansión parece un laberinto. Me es todo un reto encontrar las escaleras para ir a la planta baja. Al fin lo consigo. Hasta las escaleras desprenden cierto pavor. Doy vueltas desconcertadas por el piso hasta que... ¡Ay! Tropiezo con alguien.

—¿Estás bien, niña?

Una mujer de mediana edad, algo rechoncha, con el pelo recogido en un moño y vestida con un viejo vestido negro está ante mí.

—Sí... ¿Dónde está el comedor? —me atrevo a preguntar.

—La puerta del fondo, niña —responde secamente.

—Gracias.

Voy lo más deprisa que puedo hacia el comedor. Abro la pesada puerta y ahí está él. Sentado al fondo de la sala sobre su sillón que dice claramente "Soy el rey", presidiendo una larga mesa decorada con un suculento y elegante desayuno. Cuando me divisa me dedica una de sus muecas.

—Adelante, Granger. Toma asiento —dice extendiendo la mano.

Yo hago lo dicho lentamente. Con desconfianza. Sin apartar la vista de él. Me siento en el otro extremo de la mesa. Estamos lejos el uno del otro y, en parte, lo agradezco.

—Tienes permiso para comer lo que quieras —dice.

Le miro hostilmente y el pone una expresión burlona.

—No sabes, Granger, las ganas que tengo de cambiar esa actitud tuya. De educarte. De enseñarte a tratar a un sangrelimpia y de como comportarte. Te voy a mostrar modales. Pero para eso voy a tener que aplicar mano dura.

No digo nada. Lógicamente, quiero poner el grito en el cielo por lo que está diciendo, pero no tengo idea de que responder. Empieza a asustarme toda esta situación y, lo peor de todo, empiezo a creer que lo que me contó Malfoy minutos atrás es cierto.

Noto que me está mirando fijamente y creo que sé la razón, pero no abro la boca. Espero a que lo haga él, y no tarda en hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no llevas puesto lo que te he dicho que vistieras? —pregunta seriamente, con un palpable odio en el fondo de su garganta.

—No pienso ponerme eso —respondo casi al instante—. Es denigrante. Quiero decir... No.

Malfoy sonríe maliciosamente.

—Estúpida. Aquí no tienes opciones. Si algo de lo que te haga te parece denigrante, lo tendrás que soportar igual. Será tu trabajo.

Frunzo el ceño. ¿Pero de qué clase de trabajo está hablando este hurón estúpido?

—Me niego.

—No puedes negarte.

—Pues lo hago.

Repentinamente, se levanta y desaparece de la estancia. Yo me quedo sola. Nerviosa. No sé exactamente cuanto tiempo transcurre. ¿Un minuto? ¿Cinco? ¿Una hora? Pronto regresa Malfoy con el conjunto de lencería que me había dejado. Lo deposita frente a mí y se queda quieto, en pie, a mi lado.

—Póntelo.

No sé a donde mirar.

—No.

De pronto agarra un gran mechón de mi cabello y empieza a tirar fuertemente de mí. Yo intento zafarme en vano. Me tira al suelo a través de mi melena mientras yo gimoteo de dolor.

—¡He dicho que te lo pongas! —grita.

Le miro asustada. Indecisa. Finalmente decido obedecer. Tengo ganas de llorar, pero me niego a darle esa satisfacción a Malfoy porque, al fin y al cabo, eso es todo cuanto quiere. Me visto despacio y él no aparta su gélida mirada de mí. No lloro, pero sé que estoy temblando.

—Buena chica... —comenta en voz baja.

Me he puesto la parte inferior y la superior, al igual que las calcetas de rejilla. Sin embargo no me he quitado la camisa por vergüenza. Permanezco en pie, mirando a la pared, mientras Malfoy da vueltas al rededor de mí. Como si yo fuese una estatua en un museo y él un visitante que admira la obra.

—Arrodíllate —ordena.

Aun con el mal cuerpo del suceso anterior, me apresuro a obedecer y me arrodillo, con la cabeza gacha. Él se acerca a su lado de la mesa para coger algo que había sobre ella. No me da tiempo a saber qué. Se acerca a mi espalda y me quita la camisa, dejándome finalmente solo en ropa interior. En ese erótico conjunto.

—Levanta la cabeza.

Hago lo que pide y noto que ata algo a mi cuello. Un collar. Un collar para perros de cuero negro.

—Esto lo llevarás siempre —dice—. ¿Entendido?

Asiento con la cabeza.

—Ven.

Vuelve a tirar de mi pelo mientras camina hacía el otro extremo de la mesa. Yo me retuerzo en el suelo tratando de seguir su ritmo, incapaz de ponerme en pie. Toma asiento en su sillón. Yo permanezco en el suelo.

—Bien, Granger. Te explicaré de qué va esto —comienza a decir con cierto regocijo que despierta mis ganas de darle otro puñetazo—. Ahora serás mi esclava personal. Obedecerás en todo. Serás alguien dócil. Cuando sea la hora de comer, tu permanecerás donde estás ahora, de rodillas, con las manos agarradas tras la nuca... Hazlo —adopto la posición que indica—. Genial. Solo comerás si yo te doy permiso para ello y nunca pedirás comida. Ni comida ni nada... Ten —me da para morder una pieza de fruta. Una manzana para ser exactos—. Debes comer de todo cuando te de permiso, y siempre tomarás después de hacerlo una manzana. Eso, muerde, pero no liberes tus manos —actúo tal y como me dice—. Nunca podrás llamarme por mi nombre, siempre te dirigirás a mí como lo que soy: tu amo, ¿entendido?

Asiento con la cabeza.

—No te escucho.

—Sí...

—Sí, ¿qué?

No quiero decirlo. Todo esto me repugna. Me doy asco al estar así. Estoy asustada porque no sé cuanto tiempo tendré que actuar de este modo.

—Sí... a-amo...

—Excelente, Granger.

Malfoy desayuna en silencio. De vez en cuando me da algún bocado de su comida. Está deliciosa. Comida de sangrelimpias, ¿eh? Estoy sorprendida por mi actitud, pero no significa que me haya resignado a esto. Ni mucho menos. No me queda otra que ser obediente. Trataré de buscar un medio de escapar cuando baje la guardia... Escapar... Espera, ¡oh, no! ¿Y mi varita? Quiero preguntarle, pero sé que no es buena idea.

Cuando termina se pone en pie.

—Vamos.

Me levanto indecisa, aun con las manos tras la nuca y comienzo a caminar a su espalda.

—Siempre debes andar detrás de mí, nunca por delante. Veo que tu parte sangresucia se siente inferior porque aprendes realmente rápido.

Aprovecho que no me ve para hacerle un gesto de burla.

—Haremos un pequeño cambio en tu dormitorio —continúa diciendo Malfoy—.

Yo no respondo. Me limito a seguirle en silencio, analizando cada paso y cada rincón que voy observando, tratando de pensar en un modo de escapar de este horrible lugar. Pronto se detiene frente a una puerta blanca. Me llama la atención puesto que el resto de puertas es de color negro.

—A partir de hoy este será tu dormitorio —indica a la par que abre la puerta, mostrando una hermosa habitación, algo que no había esperado—. Mi habitación y la tuya están una al lado de la otra. Siempre que necesite algo, el medallón de tu correa brillara y tú deberás acudir a mi llamada sin rechistar.

No digo nada.

—¡Dori! —grita. A los pocos segundos aparece la mujer con la que había tropezado tiempo atrás—. Te presento a Dori. Lleva diez años trabajando aquí. Ella se encargará de explicarte todos tus acometidos. Yo me marcho.

Malfoy pasa por mi lado sin mirarme y veo como se aleja por el pasillo. Pronto poso mi atención en la mujer que se encuentra a mi derecha.

—Hola, niña. Eres Granger, ¿no? —interpela.

—Sí —asiento.

—Ponte esto —me extiende un uniforme de sirvienta. Lo agradezco—. Cuando no estés con el señorito puedes vestir así —informa.

Me visto rápidamente, allí mismo.

—Bien —comienza—. Actualmente estamos en la primera planta, ya lo sabrás. En el ala este, donde estamos, se encuentran la habitación del señorito y la tuya. En la otra punta del pasillo las de la otras sirvientas y la mía.

—¿Otras sirvientas?

—Sí. Pero ellas comparten una misma habitación —explica seriamente—. Tú eres como una privilegiada.

—¿Privilegiada? —la incredulidad es obvia en mi cara.

—Por supuesto que sí —afirma asintiendo la cabeza con energía—. Eres la sirvienta personal del señorito. Muchas quisieran ocupar tu lugar —abro la boca para rechistar pero ella me calla con un gesto—. Los trabajos que se ven obligadas a hacer son terribles.

—Entiendo, pero yo aun no sé que clase de tarea tengo que hacer —admito.

Dori carraspea.

—Tu función es complacer al señorito. Tanto si te gusta como si no. Siempre deberás hacer lo que se te ordene. ¿Queda claro?

Estoy indignada. Me contengo por no contestar con malas formas a Dori, al fin y al cabo, ella no es más que otra empleada.

—¿No hay ningún modo de escapar?

Al decir esto, Dori se gira instantáneamente y me fulmina con la mirada. Parece que mi pregunta le ha molestado. No termino de entender porqué.

—Niña, ¿acaso no ves la suerte que tienes? —espeta—. Allí fuera todo es horror y dolor. El mundo no es como lo recordabas. Aquí estás a salvo y si haces lo que se te encomienda tu vida será mucho más fácil.

Proceso lo que me dice y recuerdo las palabras que me ha dicho Malfoy esta mañana. El mundo ya no es como lo conocía. Mi mente se esfuerza por no creer en ello. Aprieto los puños y aprieto los labios conteniendo la rabia. Entonces, ¿qué ha pasado con Harry y Ron? ¿Y mis padres? ¿Los Weasley? Mis amigos.

—Dori... ¿Sabes que pasó con mis amigos? Harry, Ron... —me atrevo a preguntar.

—Nadie lo sabe. Desaparecieron. Todos ellos. Los aurores. Hay gente que dice que han muerto. Otros que están escondidos, esperando a atacar.

Me quedo un segundo en silencio.

—¿Tú qué crees? —quiero saber.

—¿Yo, niña? —me mira algo triste—. Yo ya no creo en nada.

De repente vuelve a andar y yo la sigo en silencio. Bajamos las escaleras de mármol de la casa hasta llegar a la planta baja. Me enseña la cocina. Es enorme, parece una cocina de restaurante. Pronto me percato de los Elfos domésticos trabajando en ella —maldito Malfoy y sus asquerosos valores ideológicos— y de la presencia de una chica ayudándoles. Parece que tiene catorce o quince años. Su pelo es rizado y castaño. Lo lleva a la altura de los hombros. Tiene una cara angelical. Sus ojos son azules y tiene pecas decorando una piel muy blanca.

—Esta es la cocina. Se encargan de todo lo relacionado. Esta chica que ves es Neve, trabaja con ellos.

Neve me hace una reverencia en señal de saludo y yo se la devuelvo tímidamente. Dori me agarra del brazo y me lleva hacia el comedor. Allí había estado esta misma mañana. No hay mucha explicación acerca del comedor. Su utilidad es una obviedad. Del comedor nos dirigimos al salón. Tres veces el de mi casa en Londres. Ains. Quiero irme de aquí.

—En el salón el señorito hace reuniones importantes muchas veces. Por tu bien no le molestes cuando esté ocupado o trabajando —me advierte.

Me muestra una salita donde están los utensilios de limpieza. Finalmente me señala una puerta que permanece cerrada.

—Esta puerta lleva al sótano. Por tu salud, niña, nunca bajes allí. No te gustará lo que verás.

—¿Qué hay?

—No preguntes.

Mientras me acompaña de nuevo a mi habitación me informa de que Lucius Malfoy y su mujer no viven en esta mansión. Al parecer ahora tienen otra y ésta fue un regalo para Malfoy. Sin embargo, siguen apareciendo por aquí para visitar a su hijo y tratar varios asuntos de mortífagos.

Dori me despide en la puerta de mi estancia. Antes de irse me avisa de que nunca debo ser desobediente pues cualquier cosa que no realice como debo será motivo de castigarme severamente. Y al parecer hay una sala de castigos horrenda, la cual jamás querré pisar.

Entro cabizbaja. Observo la habitación en la que me encuentro. Es enorme, pero muy diferente a donde me encontraba cuando desperté. Está no es tan... ¿siniestra? La cama tiene una mosquitera blanca. Todos los muebles son blancos salvo el color de la pared y de la manta, que son verde esmeralda. Color de Slytherin.

Hay una ventana muy grande. Me asomo a través de ella. No hay nada alrededor. Sólo árboles. Un extenso bosque que se abre camino, muy hermoso. ¿Dónde tiene Malfoy la mansión? Claramente a las afueras, pero no sé exactamente donde estamos.

Me tumbo en la cama. La estancia tiene un escritorio, pero no hay ni un solo libro. Si al menos pudiera leer algo para evadirme de la realidad... Quiero irme de aquí. Aun no ha pasado un día y ya echo muchísimo de menos a Harry y a Ron. Y no solo a ellos. A todos: Luna, Ginny, Neville... Por Merlín, deseo tanto que estén bien.

Aun no puedo escapar de aquí. No tengo mi varita y no es bueno que me vaya a ciegas. Primero debo saber exactamente donde estoy, cual es el pueblo o ciudad más cercana y la posibilidad de que haya alguien que me ayude. Maldita sea. Si al menos supiera donde está mi varita. Seguro que Malfoy la ha escondido en algún maquiavélico lugar donde me será imposible encontrarla.

Ojalá cayese en un largo letargo del que no despertara jamás. ¿Por qué tuve que despertarme? No quiero que llegue el momento en que Malfoy me llame. No quiero saber las atrocidades que su persona es capaz de causarme. ¿En qué momento debió de recogerme? ¿Dónde me encontró? Si fuese una persona normal le preguntaría, pero no lo es. Es un monstruo.

¿Qué voy a hacer todas estas horas aquí sola? No hay nada con lo que pueda entretenerme. Con lo que matar el tiempo.

Sin ser consciente caigo dormida sobre la cómoda y suave cama.

* * *

Brilla. Acabo de despertar y el medallón ya está brillando. Que asco de collar, no soy ningún perro, ni gato, ni nada similar. Caí dormida y ni me di cuenta. Sigo vestida con el uniforme que me dio Dori. ¿Ahora qué debo hacer? ¿Ir a la habitación de al lado? Teóricamente tengo que vestir el conjunto de lencería que me encomendó Malfoy. Pero yo no quiero ir semidesnuda, mis ideales no me permiten humillarme así.

Mientras me decido el medallón brilla cada vez con más intensidad. Finalmente me dirijo a los aposentos del _amo. _Toco la puerta antes de entrar. Pasan tres segundos sin respuesta hasta que se oye un "adelante". Abro despacio, con miedo. Este cuarto es algo más grande que el mío, con los colores de Slytherin, exceptuando que los muebles son de una madera oscura.

Malfoy está sentado sobre la cama. Lleva un albornoz blanco que deja entrever su pecho. Yo estoy en la entrada observándole. Tiene el pelo mojado, posiblemente señal de que se acaba de duchar. Su mirada se posa en mí. Sus orbes grises me atraviesan. Son tan profundos. Los nervios comienzan a apoderarse de mí.

—Acércate —ordena secamente.

Me acerco hasta estar frente a él, cara a cara. Cada vez estoy más inquieta.

—¿Por qué llevas puesto el uniforme de sirvienta? —pregunta sin apartar la vista de mí. Serio.

Trago saliva. A esta distancia, ahora que me fijo, me parece una persona muy atractiva.

—Puedo llevarlo cuando no estás tú —alego.

Me sujeta la muñeca y me acerca un poquito más a él de lo que ya me encontraba.

—Pero ahora estás conmigo —declara con algo de suavidad en su tono de voz. Parece tranquilo. Recordando cómo me ha tratado esta mañana no parece el mismo.

—Pero me da vergüenza y es denigrante para mi persona —replico.

Él se echa a reír, como si acabara de oír el mayor chiste de su vida. Se acaricia el pelo con una mano, de un modo que resulta un tanto sensual, y vuelve a posar sus iris grises sobre mí.

—Esa debería ser la menor de tus preocupaciones —afirma aun con algo de risa en su voz—. Quítate el uniforme —ordena, esta vez serio.

Asiento y me lo quito muy lentamente. Noto como me ruborizo y como me tiemblan las piernas y las manos. Ya en ropa interior, permanezco abrazándome a mí misma, dirigiendo la vista al suelo.

—Mírame —exige.

Le miro. Cada vez está más serio. Por favor, no quiero que me haga nada. Es Draco Malfoy, le he visto durante siete años en Hogwarts. Una vez le pegué un puñetazo. ¿Por qué ahora siento tanto miedo hacia su persona?

—Sangresucia —escupe su boca—. Creo que te quedará mejor el color blanco de la lencería. Ya que eres tan pura... —comenta.

Trago saliva.

—Ponte de rodillas. Como te dije esta mañana.

Hago lo que me dice maldiciendo el día en que le conocí. Con las manos tras la nuca. Él se pone en pie y comienza a dar vueltas a mí alrededor. Me acaricia mi melena.

—Quiero que te hagas una trenza, o un moño —indica.

Acto seguido me acaricia el hombro, el cuello... Pasea su mano por mis pómulos y comienza a acariciar los labios.

—Es increíble que tengas una piel tan suave.

Gracias, estúpido.

—Ven siéntate en mi cama —dice mientras me da un tirón en el pelo para que me levante.

Me siento en su cama, sigo con las manos tras la nuca hasta que él me hace una señal de que puedo soltarlas. Él me da la espalda y se acerca a una mesita, ahí tiene una botella de alcohol. Se sirve un poco en un vaso.

—Hoy ha sido un día de mierda —cuenta mientras se bebe lo que se ha servido—. Suerte que ahora te tengo a ti bajo mis órdenes. No hay mayor distracción.

Deseo tanto irme de aquí que sin ser realmente consciente, me pongo en pie y comienzo a andar en dirección a la salida. Malfoy pronto me agarra del brazo y me arrastra hasta tirarme sobre la cama. Él se coloca sobre mí y me sujeta de las muñecas, inmovilizándome por completo.

—¿A dónde crees que ibas?

—Por favor, Malfoy, quiero irme de aquí —imploro.

—Suplica cuanto quieras. Tú debes obedecerme a mí. Tú ahora me perteneces. Tu cuerpo y tu alma. Todo tú. Pobre de ti como no acates mis órdenes.

Siento como mi corazón late a mil por hora. Como me va a escapar del pecho. Mis piernas tiemblan de un modo cada vez más enervante. De repente Malfoy lame mi mejilla y un escalofrío recorre todo mi cuerpo. Estoy realmente asustada. Él comienza a besar mi cuello con savidad y va bajando poco a poco.

—Malfoy, por favor. Tengo miedo —repito con la voz quebrada.

Él me mira a los ojos a una distancia donde su respiración choca contra mi rostro.

—Puedes chillar si quieres, pero nadie va a venir en tu ayuda —me acaricia el torso mientras pronuncia esas palabras—. Dime, Granger, ¿eres virgen?

Siento como mi cara arde.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

Él me agarra del cuello, como si me fuera a ahogar en cualquier momento. Empieza a hacer un poco de presión.

—Claro que lo es. Por tu bien, Granger, responde.

—Sí... —confieso a la par que noto como mis lagrimas comienzan a reunirse en mis ojos.

Malfoy sonríe torcidamente. Una sonrisa de victoria.

—Bien, pues ahora te voy a poseer. Serás toda mía. Me pertenecerás.

Suspiro.

Libera mis muñecas. Me las acaricio. Me sienta en la cama. Está mirándome fijamente, una vez más. Me mete el pelo tras las orejas.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? —inquiero con la voz débil. A penas me sale.

Sonríe.

—Porque de esta manera, si algún día aparece San Potter o la Comadreja, tú sólo tendrás ojos para mí. Habré mancillado a su amiga del alma Hermione Granger. Ya no podrán ni mirarte a la cara. Te repudiarán —afirma en un tono cruel.

Yo me estremezco. Le odio. Es la peor persona que he conocido jamás. Peor que Voldemort. Es un monstruo.

Me desprende del sujetador y me vuelve a tumbar en la cama de un violento empujón. Retoma el lamerme el cuello y comienza a acariciarme los pechos, a pellizcarme los pezones. Al inicio lo hace con suavidad pero pronto pasa a hacerlo con violencia. Yo gimoteo de dolor y aprecio como en su mirada está satisfecho de causarme daño. Me abofetea un pecho. ¡Ay!

—Soy tan buena persona que por ser tu primera vez voy a ser delicado contigo —se alaga.

—No, por favor, te lo suplico —ruego. Acerco mi mano hacia él para apartarlo de mí pero lo evitar golpeándola.

—No me toques —avisa—. Tienes terminantemente prohibido tocarme a no ser que lo permita. No quiero que pienses que causas algún tipo de efecto sobre mí. Sólo estás aquí para causarme placer sexual. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

—Sí... —respondo.

—Sí, ¿qué?

—Sí, amo.

Su mano se posa en mis muslos y comienza a acariciarlos con suma delicadeza mientras, esta vez, su lengua se entretiene con mis pezones. Yo siento miedo, vergüenza y una sensación que nunca antes había experimentado. ¡Ay! Se me escapa un gemido cuando me muerde el pezón. Pero esta vez no solo de dolor.

Pronto posa su mano sobre mi pubis y lo palpa gentilmente. Mi cuerpo está ardiendo y mi respiración es más agitada. Comienza a manosearlo en círculos. Se detiene, pronto repite la acción, esta vez dentro de la prenda, sobre mi carne. Gimo. Me odio.

—Para... —susurro mientras las lágrimas comienzan a rozar mis mejillas.

Introduce un dedo en mi vagina. Suelto un gritito. Jamás había experimentado eso. Aprieto los puños y meneo la cabeza, tratando de autoconvencerme en vano de que aquello no estaba pasando.

—Siempre es igual —afirma—. Todas sois iguales en realidad. Tu boca dice no, pero tu cuerpo dice sí —saca el dedo y me lo pone en la cara para que lo vea—. ¿Lo ves? Estás mojada.

—Esto es una violación.

—Esto, siendo tú mi subyugada, es completamente legal en esta sociedad donde los sangresucias sólo servís para sernos de utilidad a nosotros, los sangrelimpia —dice con orgullo.

—Vete a la mierda —escupo.

Él sonríe nuevamente. Me desprende de la parte inferior de mi ropa y saca su miembro erecto.

—Detente —ordeno.

—Ahá... —suelta acercándolo cada vez más a mi intimidad.

—Para, por favor, para. No quiero. Tengo miedo. Basta.

—Pagarás por tu insolencia.

Dicho esto, inyecta su palpitante miembro dentro de mí. Lo hace despacio. Noto como poco a poco va entrando. Duele. Cada vez duele más. Por Merlín, que se detenga. Lloro. Lloro abiertamente, aferrándome a las sábanas.

—Me duele mucho —gimoteo—. Basta.

—Ruega más, sangresucia.

Empieza a moverse con más intensidad. A embestirme. Hasta el fondo. Una y otra vez. Yo gimo de dolor y de otra sensación más extraña. No es placer. No, esto es terrible. Al compás de sus embestidas aprieta mi pecho con su mano. Cada vez me penetra más fuerte, con rabia. Pero la última embestida es la más violenta.

Se deja caer sobre mí, la respiración de Malfoy es muy agitada. Puedo sentirla acariciar mi oreja. Al fin, saca su miembro de mí. Las sábanas blanco impoluto de Malfoy ahora tenían una mancha roja sobre ellas.

—Vaya, sí que era cierto que eras virgen.

Un impulso de ira recorre todo mi cuerpo.

—Te odio. Púdrete —manifiesto.

—Te acostumbrarás. Puedes irte a tu cuarto. Date una ducha antes.

Trato de levantarme lentamente. Me duele cuando me siento.

—Ven —coge su varita y susurra algo en mi vientre. No logro entender qué—. Así evitaremos futuros disgustos.

Me voy sin mediar palabra. Cuando estoy a punto de atravesar la puerta me llama.

—Eh, Granger —me giro con los ojos rojos—. Ya eres mía, recuérdalo.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Mi primer fanfic erótico BDSM. Espero que os guste._

_Dejad reviews. _

_Besitos_

_-Vel_


	2. Cinturón

_Este capítulo está narrado desde el punto de vista de Malfoy. No sé si aventurarme a decir que iré alterando un capítulo desde su punto de vista y otro desde el de Granger pero lo que sí diré es que en este fic muchos serán contados desde la persona del Slytherin._

* * *

**Capítulo 02 **

**Cinturón**

Voy hacia el baño para lavarme la cara. Echo abundante agua fría sobre mi pulcro rostro. Respiro algo alterado mirando el grifo del lavabo y con las manos apoyadas en éste. Levanto la mirada y la poso sobre mi reflejo del espejo. Lo he hecho. Al fin lo he hecho. Esa asquerosa sangresucia de Granger está bajo mi entero poder.

Aun tengo el recuerdo de minutos atrás ardiendo en la piel. Jamás pensé que el interior de la mojigata se pudiera sentir tan bien, tan placentero. Pero no sé que he disfrutado más, si sus lágrimas o verla obedecer. Ansiaba tanto contemplarla así, a mis pies, suplicándome clemencia. Saboreo la victoria. La he odiado por más de ocho años. He odiado absolutamente todo de ella: su forma de reír, de llorar, su cara de concentración, sus enfados, su voz, _su sangre_...

Es el instrumento perfecto. No sólo por la satisfacción que produce en mí haberla poseido, sino también contra sus dos grandes y estúpidos amigos. Sé que Potter sigue ahí, en alguna parte, y la Comadreja también, por supuesto. Y también sé que quiere recuperar a su amiga del alma, pero cuando la encuentre al fin y vea en lo que se ha convertido, su dolor será tan inmenso que lamentarán haber subestimado a Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Esta es mi venganza. Mi venganza por aquella vez que encerraron a mi padre en Azkhaban, por la vez que rechazó mi mano, por los partidos de Quidditch que ha ganado, por ser el favorito del viejo chiflado de Dumbledore y por supuesto por desafiar al Señor Tenebroso. Pero no será una venganza que sólo afecte a Potter. Claro que no. Será una venganza contra todos sus amiguitos que se esconden como sabandijas. Contra todos aquellos que alguna vez me plantaron cara y se creyeron superiores a mí. Contra los impuros. Y contra mi propio instrumento: Granger.

No obstante, hay algo dentro de mí que no termina de estar contento. Sigue habiendo algo que no me libra de este vacío interior y necesito saber qué.

* * *

Apenas ha amanecido. Visto un impecable traje negro y en breves salgo de Malfoy Manor. Antes de nada me aseguro de no olvidar la varita sobre la mesa. Salgo de mi cuarto y cierro la puerta con una llave que sólo poseo yo. No cierro la puerta con un _Colloportus_ pues sería fácil abrirla después realizando un Alohomora. Y nadie debe entrar aquí en mi ausencia.

Antes de bajar a la planta principal me detengo en la puerta de la habitación de Granger. Agudizo mi oido para tratar de escuchar algo proveniente del interior de la estancia. Silencio. Posiblemente esté dormida pues todavía es muy temprano. Entreabro levemente la puerta. Está sobre la cama. A esta distancia puedo apreciar que está dormida. Dormida y con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué soñará un ser sabelotodo y repelente como ella? Cierro la puerta.

Ya en la planta baja me cubro con mi túnica antes de salir de la casa.

—¿Va a salir, Señorito?

Me giro y encuentro a Dori tras de mí. La gran ama de llaves de la Mansión Malfoy.

—Sí, tengo unos asuntos que tratar.

—¿Va a coger la escoba o a Cóguitas? —pregunta.

—Me llevaré a Cóguitas, es más cómodo que volar en escoba.

Aunque me encanta volar.

Fuera de la mansión me dirijo al establo situado a una gran distancia de la mansión. Está completamente vacio. Solo me interesa el majestuoso animal que se encuentra dentro. Se trata de Cóguitas, un pegaso. Cómo no, yo, Draco Malfoy, tengo uno. Y además muy especial.

Subo a la espalda de Cóguitas, que posee una montura al igual que un caballo normal y comienzo a cabalgar surcando los cielos con él. Pronto paso Wiltshare. Lo tengo perfectamente domado. Guardo mucho respeto hacia este solemne animal. Infinitamente más que el que guardo hacia los nacidos de muggles.

Tardo dos horas en llegar a mi destino. Dos horas en las cuales he tenido que hacer un alto para estirar las piernas. Aterrizo con Cóguitas frente a una mansión que recuerda ligeramente a Malfoy Manor. Bajo de mi Pegaso y me dispongo a atarlo cuando un Elfo Doméstico se adelanta a mis pasos.

—Oh, señor Malfoy. Déjelo, ya lo hago yo —dice esa criatura repugnante a la par que realiza reverencias histéricas hacia mi persona.

No me digno a responderle. No merece que le dirija la palabra. Doy media vuelta dejando a Cóguitas en las manos del elfo.

Al entrar a la casa no se aprecia ningún tipo de sonido. Esta mansión es siempre igual. Tan silenciosa. Pronto oigo unas voces provenientes de la sala de estar personal del dueño. Parece ser que sí que queda vida en el mundo.

Entro a la estancia y veo a tres personas inconfundibles. Theodore Nott tumbado en el sofá con un libro en las manos, pero resignado a no poder leer con la presencia de Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson acompañándole. Nott pronto dirige la vista hacia mi persona.

—Hola, Theodore —saludo mientras agarro una pieza de fruta, la cual se encuentra en un cestita sobre una mesa baja. Después miro a los invitados—. Blaise. Pansy —digo con tono cordial.

—¿Otro más? —pregunta Theodore—. Joder, tíos, largaos de mi casa —dice con tono cansado—. Así no puedo leer.

Tomo asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala.

—Es que no entiendo como puedes estar tan tranquilo sabiendo que Potty y todos esos traidores a la sangre están en algún remoto rincón del mundo —comento.

Theodore cierra el libro resignado mientras suspira y lo posa sobre la mesa de caoba.

—No sabemos nada de ellos desde hace tres años —responde Nott—. Draco, deberías olvidarte de una vez por todas de ellos. Ya está.

Me pongo en pie.

—No, Theodore —replico—. Estás equivocado. Hasta que no tenga el cuerpo inerte de Potter a mis pies esto no habrá acabado. Además, no es solo San Potter, son también los Weasley, la chiflada de Lovegood y... ¡Argh! —ahogo un grito poniéndome cada vez más nervioso—. Esto me saca de mis casillas.

—Pero si ni el Señor Tenebroso está tan obsesionado con encontrarles como tú —comenta Nott sentándose lentamente.

—Eso no me importa. Pienso encontrarles, matarles y otorgar sus cadáveres al Señor Tenebroso —declaro absolutamente seguro de mí mismo.

Pansy empieza a reír nerviosamente alabando mis palabras.

—A propósito, Draco —esta vez quien se dirige a mí es Zabini—. ¿Sigue dormida ese ser repugnante?

No es necesario que pronuncie una palabra más. Al instante sé a qué se refiere con ese ser repugnante. No puedo evitar dibujar en mi rostro una sonrisa torcida.

—Precisamente, ayer despertó.

La cara de regocijo de Pansy se vuelve seria. Nunca le hizo gracia que tuviera a Granger bajo el mismo techo que yo. Considera que tal ser inferior debería haber permanecido en un vertedero.

—Pero si el hechizo que le lanzaron era para que permaneciera dormida toda su vida —gruñe Pansy, claramente muerta de rabia.

—Uuuh... —silva Blaise—. ¿Y ahora qué piensas hacer?

—Nada, está trabajando como sirvienta.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —exclama Pansy levantando el tono cada vez más histéricamente.

—¡Por Merlín, Pansy! Cierra ya la boca —exige Blaise perdiendo los papeles.

Pansy se calla al instante, pero le dedica una mirada fulminante a Zabini. La orgullosa Pansy detesta que le manden.

—Se cree que me puede mandar el ridículo de las narices —susurra.

—¡Insoportable! —ruge Blaise.

—Tranquilos, los dos sois igual de insoportables —declaro hastiado de ellos—. Voy a la cocina, a servirme algo de beber.

Theodore está riéndose mientras contempla el percal. El tranquilo, risueño y paso-de-todo Theodore Nott.

—¿No vas a servirte ninguna de esas botellas? —pregunta Theo señalando la cristalera de una de sus estanterías.

Miro el mueble unos segundos.

—No, me apetece agua. No quiero alcohol.

Salgo del salón en dirección de la cocina. Podría haber llamado a su inútil Elfo Doméstico, pero según Theodore su elfo está para hacer otras tareas, no para traerle cosas.

Ya en la cocina me sirvo un vaso de agua. Agua muy fría. Todo cuanto necesito. Estoy algo nervioso, necesito algo de descanso. Pero no puedo. No puedo permitirmelo. Debo conseguir el puesto que perdió mi padre, debo ser el brazo derecho de Lord Voldemort. Y así...

Sacudo la cabeza. Deja de evadirte, Draco. No pienses en otras cosas. Sólo en tu objetivo y tu misión. Solo en encontrar a Harry Potter y entregarlo al Señor Tenebroso y, de este modo, sacarle la vida de su cuerpo.

Al salir al pasillo me encuentro a Pansy apoyada en la pared.

—¿Ocurre algo? —pregunto sin ningún interés a la par que enarco las cejas.

—Sí, me gustaría que me dieras una buena explicación sobre que hace la sangresucia en tu casa todavía —responde de mal humor, con los brazos cruzados.

La barra de mi paciencia cada vez está más llena.

—No es asunto tuyo —le dedico una mirada de desprecio.

Me dispongo a pasar a su lado cuando me detiene del brazo y me apoya contra la pared. La miro con seriedad

—Claro que lo es —me sonríe.

Estando yo con la espalda en la pared y Pansy sobre mí, sin apartar sus ojos verdes de los míos, comienza a besarme lentamente. Enroscando su lengua a la mía. Fundiéndose en una química que siempre hemos tenido.

Pronto separa sus labios y deja fija su vista sobre mí. Mete la mano por dentro de mi camisa soltando una risita malévola. Acaricia mi torso con mucha delicadeza.

—No niegues que esto nunca te ha gustado —dice con la mirada victoriosa—. ¿Te acuerdas? Siempre nos hemos divertido así.

No puedo evitar plasmar una sonrisa en mi rostro. Una sonrisa resignada ante la indudable belleza de Pansy. Entre nosotros siempre ha habido atracción. Esos labios rojizos, su largo cabello negro, esas espesas pestañas y el color de sus ojos. Pansy es muy atractiva. Recuerdo que en Hogwarts todos la deseaban. Yo no necesitaba hacerlo, ella me deseaba a mí. Y lo sigue haciendo.

Me fijo en el sinuoso escote de su camisa blanca y en su falda negra. La cojo de la cadera con una mano y abro la habitación que tenemos al lado. Estamos en el comedor de la familia Nott completamente solos. Cierro todas las puertas al instante con mi varita.

Pansy se sienta sobre la mesa. Yo me acerco a ella y comienzo a besar su boca del mismo modo que ella lo hizo instantes atrás. Enrosca sus brazos en mi cuello. Desabrocho su camisa botón a botón. Ella quiere hacer lo mismo, pero se lo impido. La desvisto de la parte de abajo de su ropa interior.

Ella contúa besándome. Nos besamos. Sí, con una extraña pasión. Noto lo excitada que está, conozco bien esta reacción de ella.

—Átame las manos —pide con la voz entrecortada.

Saco mi varita y acerco una corbata de Theodore, la cual se encontraba apoyada sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas. Le ato las manos con ella, por detrás de la espalda.

Aprecio su mirada de deseo y le concedo el placer que tanto suplica a través de ella, inyectando mi miembro en su interior. Me muevo en su intimidad, embistiéndola, escuchando como pronuncia mi nombre casi sin poder respirar. Entre gemidos.

Al inicio lentamente, con delicadeza, como si fuese una muñeca de porcelana que se fuese a romper. Pero sé que no lo es, es de carne y hueso. Por tanto, la penetro con violencia. Con intensidad. Mientras ella, por su parte, me abraza con sus piernas.

—No puedo más —me advierte con los ojos rojos.

Al poco tiempo llego al orgasmo, descargándome en su interior. Cuando ésto sucede, me aparto de Pansy. Me abrocho la cremallera de mi entrepierna y no le dirijo la mirada.

Ella permanece sentada, respirando con dificultad. Sonríe.

—Sabía que no te podías resistir a mí.

—Cállate —digo abandonando la sala.

* * *

Cuando regreso al salón donde se encontraban Blaise y Theodore, permanecen atentos a mí.

—Habéis tardado mucho en ir a la cocina, ¿no? —comenta Blaise.

—Es posible —me limito a decir.

Theodore está tratando de aguantar la risa.

—Creo que me iré ya —comento.

—¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto? —pregunta la voz chillona de Pansy que acaba de llegar.

—Eso. ¿Tan pronto? —se burla Blaise tratando de no reír descaradamente como hace Theo.

—Sí. Había venido para discutir el tema de la Órden del Fénix. Pero veo que ninguno está por la labor —afirmo.

—Sigo sin saber que quieres conseguir —admite Nott rascándose la nuca.

No le digo nada. Sólo le observo durante unos veloces segundos.

—Nosotros también nos vamos —informa Blaise levantándose.

Se acerca a Pansy y le agarra del antebrazo.

—¿A dónde crees que voy a ir contigo? —gruñe Pansy.

—A la otra casa de Theodore —anuncia—. Esa que también se encuentra en Wiltshare.

Me sorprendo ligeramente. Pero no más que Theodore, que se pone en pie nada más escuchar su nombre salir de la boca de Zabini.

—Será una broma —articula con cara de asombro.

—Por supuesto que no —sonríe Blaise—. Deberíamos estar cerca de Draco por si nos necesita. Yo tampoco me conformo sin el cadáver de esos asquerosos traidores a la sangre.

—A mí me parece una idea genial —manifiesta Pansy, obviamente seducida por la idea de estar cerca de mí.

—¿Ves? Vamos saliendo fuera Pansy y yo. Os esperamos allí. No tardéis.

De este modo, quedamos Nott y yo en la estancia.

—En fin —bufo—. ¿Vamos?

—Sí. Aunque no me hace ninguna gracia.

—Ni a mí. Tener a Pansy cerca es mucho estrés.

Theodore ríe a carcajadas.

—Lo imaginaba.

Cuando doy media vuelta para salir al igual que hicieron los otros dos Slytherins hace apenas un minuto, Theodore me frena con unas palabras.

—Draco... Tú obsesión con Potter no es únicamente por una rivalidad albergada durante años, ¿verdad?

Aprieto los puños.

Ya he regresado. Me he despedido de los demás una vez que les he acompañado a la otra bonita Mansión Nott.

Espero que Pansy no se confíe mucho y gaste mi tiempo viniendo a mi casa. No quiero soportarla todos los días.

Me encuentro en la biblioteca de Malfoy Manor, buscando alguna pista de aquellos indeseables que me quitan el sueño. Pero, una vez más, no doy con nada. Quiero encontrarles. Necesito hacerlo. El sol se está poniendo por el horizonte. Ya pasa otro día. Otro día en el que siento una desesperación interior que no puede ser calmada con nada. Aunque lo intento todo.

Bajo hasta el salón y me siento en mi sillón, tras servirme una copa de vino.

Requiero de Granger. El comentario de Theodore me ha dado tanta rabia que necesito descargarla con alguien. ¿Y quién mejor que una inútil sangresucia?

La llamo.

Tarda en acudir.

La vuelvo a llamar.

Tarda de nuevo.

—Granger... —murmuro desesperándome.

Se abre la puerta del salón. Aparece ella... vestida con el dichoso traje de sirvienta.

—Dígame, amo —susurra. Puedo apreciar en su voz como detesta dirigirse a mi persona de esa manera.

Será difícil amaestrar a Granger. A veces pienso que nunca entregará su voluntad a mí. Pero es un reto, un reto complicado. Y me gusta.

—Acércate —ordeno.

Ella asiente con la cabeza y hace lo que le digo.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo hoy en mi ausencia?

—Ayudar en los trabajos de las otras sirvientas.

—No está mal...

Me pongo en pie. La agarro del brazo y con la ayuda de una barra del techo, ato sus muñecas con una cuerda, de modo que quedan sobre su cabeza.

—¿Qué haces...?

—No preguntes —replico—. Aunque si quieres saberlo, pregúntate a ti misma porque vuelves a aparecer en mi presencia en uniforme.

—Me aprieta mucho la cuerda —se queja.

—¿Te crees que me importa? —río.

Que gran placer me produce esto. Y eso que aun no la he tocado.

La desnudo completamente, apreciando como se agita siendo consciente de que no puede hacer nada para impedirlo.

Una vez que la he desprendido de toda su ropa, permanezco fijo mirándola. Ya lo noté la otra vez, pero así puedo apreciarlo mejor. La belleza del cuerpo de Granger. Lástima que sea una sangresucia. Podría haberse quedado en una simple y despreciable muggle y quedar al margen de todo esto, pero, ¿cuál sería mi diversión si ella no estuviera aquí?

Y, realmente, es cierto que se ha desarrollado con un cuerpo muy bonito. Hasta su cara. Pero eso no la va a salvar. No tiene ningún tipo de efecto sobre mí salvo el de querer, el de _necesitar_ dañarla.

Me desabrocho el cinturón mientras ella abre los ojos cada vez más ante cada uno de mis movimientos.

—Es hora de aprender la lección —expongo canturreando, con el cinturón entre mis manos.

—No... —murmura.

* * *

_Lo sé, lo sé. De verdad que lo sé. Este capítulo es más corto que el anterior, pero realmente no quería contar más de lo necesario._

_Bueno, decidme, ¿qué tal el segundo capítulo?_

_Me gusta escribir una historia de este género, aunque a veces me estanco. Pero espero que el esfuerzo merezca la pena aunque sólo haya servido un poco._

_En fin. Muchísimas gracias a las personas que me dejaron un review en el pasado capítulo: _

_Las "guest" dracoforever, Emma Felton, y Infinite. Y las no-guest I.C Miranda, Violeta15 y Kimi Alexa Infinity._

_¿Sabéis lo que toca?_

_**Dejad reviews.**_

_Gracias._

-Vel


	3. Gemidos de súplica

**NA: **Parte de este capítulo transcurre paralelamente al anterior.

* * *

_Y si caigo, ¿qué es la vida? Por perdida ya la di, cuando el yugo del esclavo como un bravo sacudí._

_(José de Espronceda)_

* * *

**Capítulo 03**

**Gemidos de súplica.**

Soy incapaz de dormir. Estoy sentada en el marco de la ventana. Acurrucada sobre mí misma. Abrazando mis piernas y observando la noche estrellada que me hace ver lo inmensa que es ella y lo diminuta que soy yo. Visto un camisón y unas bragas normales -un alivio-, que encontré en los cajones de la cómoda de esta habitación. Hay ropa interior simple, confortable.

Aun me duele. No sé que hora es. ¿Dónde habrá un reloj? Trato de buscar alguno con la mirada. No encuentro ninguno. Apoyo la cabeza sobre mis rodillas. Aun no puedo creer lo que ha ocurrido. Es una pesadilla, nada más.

Este infierno y ese demonio de Malfoy... Antes no era así. Claro que no. Es cierto que antes era un ser ruin, cobarde y traidor... pero nunca fue de este modo. Ese odio en su mirada, esa falta de sentimiento... Ese no era el Malfoy que había conocido tiempo atrás. Ni por asomo. ¿Cómo ha llegado a transformarse tanto? Aun recuerdo a aquel chico de dieciséis años que bajó su varita cuando tenía que ejecutar a Albus Dumbledore. Quizá aun sigue dentro de él, escondido en un rincón de su alma, deseando salir...

Pero no hay forma de lograr que salga.

Toc, toc. Llaman a la puerta de mi habitación. Estoy tumbada en mi cama y aprecio como el sol ilumina la estancia. Por Merlín, que no sea Malfoy. Vuelven al tocar al no obtener mi respuesta.

—¿Quién es?

Cuando la puerta es abierta puedo ver a Dori. Está seria. Prácticamente con la misma expresión del día anterior. No sé que hacer. ¿Hablarle? ¿Fingir, iútilmente, que no la he visto? No quiero salir de esta habitación. No quiero ni moverme. Sólo busco desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

—Buenos días —saluda.

La miro, pero no pronuncio ninguna palabra.

—Ponte el uniforme, niña —indica—. Hoy trabajarás en la casa.

Vaya, así que hoy trabajaré en casa. Quizá si salgo corriendo en el momento oportuno... No, obviamente no funcionará. No sin la ayuda de mi varita.

Hago lo que dicta cuando cierra la entrada de mi habitación y vuelvo a disponer de un mínimo de intimidad.

No tardo en salir al pasillo. Allí permanece Dori, esperándome con los brazos en jarras.

—Vamos, hay que despertar a las otras niñas.

La sigo. Me guía hasta el otro extremo del inmenso pasadizo. Abre una puerta que tiene marcada tres iniciales L, N y R. Observo tres camas perfectamente alineadas unas de otras. Dos de ellas están vacías, precisamente la del centro es la que tiene a una persona bajo las sábanas. Al fondo de la estancia hay una chica de un cabello rubio larguísimo, brillante, el cual acaricia su cintura.

—Lyra —llama Dori a la chica—. Despierta a Rina. Hoy hay que trabajar.

La chica se gira, tiene los ojos como dos pozos negros. Como dos abismos.

—¿En lo de siempre? —pregunta ella enarcando una ceja.

—Más o menos —apunta—. Hoy nos ayudará esta niña —presenta mi persona extendiendo su brazo en mi dirección.

Me dedica una mirada de soslayo.

—Hola —saluda secamente, como si mi presencia en el lugar resultara un incordio.

Por mi parte, hago un gesto extraño con la cara y una mueca de circunstancias se refleja en mis labios.

—¿Dónde está Neve? —interroga Dori.

—Ha ido al aseo —responde sin mucho interés.

Es en ese momento cuando noto la presencia de alguien a mi espalda. Me giro instintivamente y veo a la misma chica de piel blanca y rostro angelical que el día anterior. La llamada Neve. Me dedica una mirada simpática, a modo de saludo. Yo le devuelvo una sonrisa. No sé por qué, pero me gusta esta chica.

—Venga, niñas. Vamos a desayunar —apunta Dori—. Lyra, haz que se levante Rina.

—Síiii —dice Lyra resignada.

* * *

Permanezco sentada en una silla de madera cuya pata está coja. Frente a mí esta Neve. Dori nos está sirviendo el desayuno. En ese momento entran en el lugar Lyra y la susodicha Rina. Ésta última tiene el pelo corto y negro, y sus rasgos son asiáticos. Ambas cogen asiento en la mesa.

—Estoy cansada. Siempre comemos las sobras —expresa Lyra.

—Yo estoy cansada de que siempre te quejes —replica Dory.

No comento absolutamente nada. Vaya. Así que comen las sobras. Bueno, al parecer ahora yo también. Miro a las chicas que están a mi lado. Todas tienen un encanto especial. Todas de diferentes edades, pero jóvenes. ¿Cómo habrán acabado aquí? ¿Cómo habrán acabado bajo el poder de ese tirano de Malfoy?

Cuando tengo mi desayuno servido en la mesa y lo observo, aprecio que tiene una pinta muy apetitosa para tratarse de las vulgares sobras.

—De vez en cuando también nos deja el Sr. Malfoy comidas nuevas. O nos compra algo especial para nosotras —informa Dori, mirándome. Parece que averiguó exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

El hecho de que Malfoy compre algo "especial" para sus criadas me parece un gesto sorprendente.

* * *

Una vez terminado el desayuno, Dori nos manda a cada una de nosotras a hacer una tarea. A mí me toca a ayudar a Neve a arreglar el jardín. Al parecer debemos arrancar las malas hierbas, regar el jardín, abonarlo bien... En definitiva, hacer un buen cuidado y mantenimiento de él.

Lyra y Rina han ido a limpiar el resto de la casa. Debe resultar verdaderamente agotador limpiar esta inmensa mansión. Casi prefiero arreglar hierbajos con mis manos desnudas, aunque obviamente todo sería más fácil con una varita.

Estoy posicionada de cuclillas y Neve está a poca distancia de mí, en la misma posición.

—No entiendo por qué Malfoy nos manda a nosotras a arreglar el jardín y la casa. Con lo fácil que sería con usar su magia... —comento tratando de entablar una conversación con Neve—. Pero como es un opresor.

Neve me mira.

—Malfoy no es como crees —defiende.

Aquel comentario me sorprendió.

—Ah, ¿no?

—No.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Tengo motivos para pensar así.

No digo nada. Le sonrío. Supongo que será cierto que disponga motivos, pero me cuesta creerlo.

—No sé si nos han presentado decentemente, pero me llamo Hermione Granger —me presento cordialmente.

Ella me mira fijamente sin decir nada. Finalmente sonríe tímida.

—Yo soy Neve Snow.

—No quiero parecer descarada pero tengo curiosidad... ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

—Es una historia bastante larga... ¿quieres saberla?

—Si no te importa contarla... —respondo repleta de curiosidad. Quiero saber como hizo Malfoy esclavizar a esta chica. Quizá así puedo imaginar de algún modo como lo hizo conmigo.

—Bien, pues empiezo —advierte.

»Mi madre murió cuando yo era muy pequeña. Mi padre era un mago excelente. Un sangrelimpia. No obstante, conoció a otra bruja años atrás, y se volvió a casar. Esa mujer también era una sangrepura al igual que él, pero nunca me soportó puesto que mi madre biológica era nacida de muggles.

»Hace dos años, mi padre murió. Yo tenía trece años y el Señor Tenebroso gobernaba en el mundo mágico, al igual que ahora. Mi indeseable madrastra me maltrataba. No soportaba mi existencia. Para ella verme era una brutal agonía.

»Un día, me cansé del trato de esa horrible mujer, y decidí huir. No tardó en demandarme a los dementores, ya que actualmente sirven al Señor Oscuro. Mientras corría descalza, con una vestimenta sucia y denigrante para mi persona, unos cutres arapos que me obligaba a vestir, tropecé con una anciana. El aspecto de aquella mujer era agradable. Me preguntó que me pasaba y le conté mi problema. Entonces me ofreció su ayuda y yo le narré todo.

»La anciana me dio un trocito de tarta de manzana y me aseguró que me haría invisible por unas horas, tiempo suficiente para escapar del lugar. A los pocos segundos de morder el dulce, comencé a notar como mi respiración se alteraba, como mi estómago ardía y mi boca se llenaba de sangre. Tosí y escupí. Me horrorizaba ver mi estado. Fue en aquel momento cuando aprecié la verdadera identidad de aquella anciana. Era mi madrastra.

»Con las pocas fuerzas que poseía salí corriendo del lugar. Notaba como me pesaban los pies. Los dementores me estaban dando caza. No era consciente de hacia donde me dirigía. Finalmente los dementores terminaron por alcanzarme. Me arrodillé en el suelo debilitada.

»Estaban a punto de darme el beso cuando un potente espectro patronus me libró de ellos. No podía moverme, creí que iba a morir. Estaba debilitada gracias al veneno de mi madrastra y a los dementores. Apenas podía ver a mi salvador. Mi vista era borrosa, pero pude distinguir una cabellera rubia platina y una silueta alta y delgada.

—¿Un patronus? —Pregunto sorprendida—. Pero si Malfoy nunca aprendió a realizar un patronus... En el sexto curso era incapaz de hacerlo.

—Pues él lo hizo.

»A pesar de que me costaba mantenerme consciente, apoyada en sus brazos, me adentró en un elegante carruaje tirado por dos Pegasos. Sentada, con mis ojos entreabiertos y la respiración entrecortada, me dio a beber un líquido de un frasco de cristal. Yo no supe exactamente porque acepté el brebaje que me estaba ofreciendo. Supuse que no me dañaría.

»Y efectivamente, poco después comencé a sentirme mucho mejor. Era una especie de antídoto contra el veneno de mi madrastra. O al menos eso pensé. El carruaje no se puso en marcha. Él estaba a mi lado observándome. Cuando me sentí mejor, y pude ver con claridad me lanzó la pregunta.

»"No sé exactamente quien eres, ni de que huyes, ni por qué te persiguen. Pero si quieres puedes venir conmigo y trabajar en mi mansión, para mí". Dijo. "Sin embargo seré estricto y los trabajos duros, pero tú puedes elegir que quieres hacer".

»Yo le miré dubitativa, estaba algo asustada pero no sé por qué en aquel momento Malfoy me inspiró aquella confianza que necesitaba. Por tanto, asentí y me fui con él.

»Los primeros días aquí fueron algo extraños. No terminaba de acostumbrarme, pero los días pasaron, y con ellos las semanas y los meses y, al fin, esto se convirtió en rutina. A veces Malfoy me regañaba, y alguna vez he sido castigada por los mortífagos. Pero nunca nada que no pudiera soportar y a día de hoy sigo agradecida del Sr. Malfoy por haberme recogido cuando pudo haberme ignorado y haberme dejado morir ahí.

—Y esa es mi historia —concluye tímida.

—Debió de ser duro convivir con tu madrastra —admito.

—Sí, pero ya digo que esto no es nada comparado con ella.

Asiento con la cabeza.

—Oye, Neve... Has dicho que alguna vez has sido castigada... ¿Qué... qué te hicieron? —Interrogo.

—Los castigos de los motífagos son horribles. La sala de torturas es lo peor, pero por suerte nunca he tenido que entrar ahí. A veces te atan las manos al poste de este jardín —señala un poste de madera que hay a unos cuantos metros de distancia de nosotras—, y te funden a latigazos. Son desgarradores. Una vez me dieron a mí, pero solo fueron tres, por lo que no los sufrí demasiado.

—Que horrible... —digo.

—Sí. Pero ya te he dicho que eso no es nada comparado con las cosas que te hacen en la sala de torturas —repite—. La única de las sirvientas que han entrado en ella ha sido Lyra.

—¿Lyra? —No puedo evitar sorprenderme.

—Sí. Ella es la más desobediente de las tres. Ha entrado varias veces. Pero nunca cuenta nada de lo que le hacen ahí dentro. Alguna vez he podido oír los gritos.

Estoy completamente sorprendida.

—Lyra es mestiza —comenta—. Su padre es muggle y su madre una bruja. No podían pagar las deudas así que la subastaron en el mercado. Ella se ofreció para ello. O era ella, o su hermano.

—Pero eso es terrible...

—Sí, Hermione, pero el mundo es terrible.

—Me he dado cuenta... —advierto. Una pregunta se manifiesta en mi cabeza—. ¿Soy la única a la que Malfoy trata...?

—Sí. Eres la única. Tú tienes un trato especial —responde antes de que terminara de formular la pregunta.

No digo nada.

—Antes has dicho que los mortífagos castigan.

—Sí, aquí hay mortífagos trabajando para el . Él quiere encontrar a Harry Potter y a veces trae a gente que el considera que dispone de información de su paradero o de algún miembro de la Orden del Fénix. A veces se encarga de esa gente el propio y otras veces los mortífagos.

En ese momento puedo ver caminando a hombres corpulentos con cara de repugnancia. Parecen sacados de las películas medievales.

—¿Son ellos?

—Sí, ellos son algunos de esos mortífagos.

Todo esto me da asco. No puedo creer nada de lo que he oído hoy. Parece todo una broma de mal gusto. Completamente.

Continuamos trabajando en silencio en el jardín. Arrancar las malas hierbas de este inmenso jardín termina siendo agotador.

Mis manos comienzan a dañarse. Mi piel se quiebra cada vez más e incluso me he hecho alguna herida. El sudor cae por mi frente.

Cuando finalizamos no lo puedo creer. Vamos a comer y después a las duchas de los aseos de las sirvientas.

Me siento tan refrescada.

—Bien, niñas. Podéis descansar un rato. Por el momento ya no hay nada más que hacer —indica Dori.

Estoy en el cuarto de Neve y las demás hablando con ella y contándonos nuestras historias de otro tiempo más alegre.

—¿Quién es la que limpia la habitación de Malfoy? —investigo.

—La única que puede entrar ahí es Dori. Y rara vez lo hace.

—Me gustaría saber donde está mi varita.

—Ya. Yo perdí la mía en la huida —cuenta—. Quizá pueda averiguar a través de Dori donde se encuentra tu varita.

—¿En serio harías eso? —Pregunto emocionada.

—Claro.

—Gracias...

Entonces irrumpe en la sala Lyra seguida de Rina. Neve me ha contado que Rina nunca suele hablar con nadie, tan sólo con Lyra.

—Vaya... bonito collar —comenta Lyra dirigiéndose a mí—. Eres un perrito, ¿no? —se burla de mi persona con descaro.

—Lyra, no empieces —me defiende Neve.

—Por Merlín, Neve. Esta chica de aquí es una palomita blanca en comparación con nosotras... —se exalta indignada—. ¿Qué ha sido lo más horrible que te han hecho? —me pregunta con los ojos furiosos—. El señor Malfoy se ha acostado contigo, ¡qué horrible! —continúa soltando cada palabra llena de rabia y de sarcasmo—. Tú no pintas nada aquí. Lárgate de esta habitación.

Neve hace un gesto para replicar pero yo la callo con un gesto. Me pongo en pie dedicándole una mirada de desafío a la rubia que se encuentra ante mí. No termina de caerme mal pero no apruebo el modo en que me habla. Mantengo la mirada fija en la de ella y abandono el lugar sin decir absolutamente nada.

Me tumbo en la cama de mi cuarto. Quizá sí que esté dormida. Aun espero el despertar en mi cama en Londres y abrir un sobre de correspondencia de Harry o de Ron. Mantendré la esperanza de que sigan vivos y algún día me encuentren.

Tiempo después el medallón de mi correa, —porque eso es lo que es, una correa—, comienza a brillar despanpanantemente.

Otra vez no.

* * *

Mis muñecas permanecen atadas gracias a una vieja cuerda. Me aprieta mucho y las siento adoloridas. He sido despojada de mis ropas por Malfoy, que se encuentra ante mí, con un cinturón de cuero en sus manos. Por mi parte, yo estoy desnuda de nuevo frente a él. Me odio a mí misma por estar en esta situación.

—Aléjate de mí.

—Otra vez la vulgar sangresucia de Hermione Granger cree que puede mandarme de alguna forma.

Poco a poco se aproxima a mí. Sus pasos parecen eternos. Cuanto más cerca está de mí puedo sentir más esos escalofríos desquiciantes recorrer toda mi espalda.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—¿No lo sabes? —pregunta con sorna.

Se sitúa detrás de mí, por lo que no puedo verle. Muevo mis manos en un intento frustrado de liberarme de la cuerda y escapar de allí, pero sé que, aunque lo logre, no podré escapar. No desarmada.

Puedo apreciar el sonido del cinturón deslizarse sobre la palma de la mano de Malfoy. Entonces oigo el silencio y llega.

Golpea con el cinturón en mi trasero fuertemente. Dejo escapar un gemido de dolor. No tarda en llegar el siguiente golpe. Noto como se caliente la zona golpeada. ¡Tras! Otra vez. Arde. Y duele.

Estoy siendo atizada con el cinturón de cuero negro de el ser más despreciable y vil que jamás he conocido. Draco Malfoy.

—¡Basta! —exclamo hastiada.

Una vez más soy apaleada.

—¡Por favor! —suplico.

—¿No vas a pedir perdón?

Perdón, ¿por qué?

—¿Por qué? —averiguo llorosa.

—¡Por existir! —exclama—. ¡Por haberte cruzado en mi vida! ¡Por ser amiga de Potter y una jodida y repugnante sangresucia!

No quiero disculparme por nada, pero los latigazos del cinturón no cesan. Cada vez son más violentos y rabiosos. Noto que mi trasero se está abrasando, que debe estar colorado como dos manzanas rojas y que está apunto de sangrar.

—¡Basta! —Grito—. ¡Lo siento! ¡Perdona! ¡Malfoy, lo siento!

—¿Cómo que Malfoy?

Vuelve a azotarme.

—¡Amo! ¡Perdóname, amo!

Tras pronunciar esas palabras, los azotes frenan.

—Bien. Eso está mejor —me felicita situándose frente a mí—. Veo que aprendes poco a poco. No te costará someterte a mí —dice agarrándome el rostro con sus finos dedos.

—Te odio —escupo.

—Que insolente —comenta con parsimonia—. En fin, vas a odiarme más.

Vuelve a posicionarse tras de mí. Posa sus frías manos sobre mis caderas y las hace hacia atrás levemente. Acaricia mi intimidad con la frialdad de sus dedos y de su espíritu. Aprieto los ojos. Mete un dedo en mi interior. Lo mueve e círculos durante unos segundos.

—Ya estás lista —afirma.

—No —niego.

Desde atrás aprecio como comienza a inyectar su miembro en mi interior lentamente. Muy despacio. Nada que ver con la noche anterior. Realiza los movimientos con total lentitud. Le siento dentro de mí a la perfección. Me duele un poco, pero lo puedo soportar.

Acerca su cabeza a la mía y puedo sentir en mi oreja su respiración.

—¿Sabes lo mejor? —susurra en mi oído al compás de sus delicados movimientos—. Que esto, tarde o temprano, te acabará gustando y entonces acudirás a mí como un buen perro a suplicarme que te satisfaga. Y yo, compasivo y caballero, te complaceré.

Las lágrimas rozan mis mejillas. Trato de no gemir, pero no puedo evitarlo. Sus movimientos de cadera son más potentes. Me da una palmada en mi dañado trasero y dejo escapar un gemido más enérgico.

Me cuesta mantener el equilibrio. Cuanto más me embiste más me tiemblan las piernas. No soy capaz de ser consciente de lo que ocurre. Agito las manos desesperada. Pellizca mis pezones con fuerza, de modo que me provoca dolor.

Vuelve a azotarme. Me contraigo.

Pierdo la noción del tiempo a través de sus ataques en mi interior. Hasta que se detiene. Y sé que ha terminado. Ya está satisfecho.

Me siento tan impotente, tan sucia, que no puedo evitar echarme a llorar.

—Resulta asqueroso cuando lloras —informa cruelmente.

Vuelve a ponerme el sujetador y la parte inferior. Le miro con mis ojos surcados en lágrimas.

Una vez liberadas de mis muñecas, me dejo caer al suelo. Observo mis la zona que ha sido atada pues la marca de la cuerda ha quedado grabada en mi piel.

Cojo mi vestido velozmente y escapo a mi habitación aterrada. En ella me desnudo nuevamente puesto que el roce de las bragas me dañan. Me tumbo boca abajo. Ya es tarde. Desconozco cuanto tiempo me ha tenido Malfoy ahí. Sólo sé que tengo las nalgas tan dañadas que no puedo apoyarlas sobre ninguna superficie.

Otra vez me atrapa la impotencia y vuelvo a liberar el llanto encerrado en mí.

En ese momento la puerta es abierta. No veo quien es, solo espero que no sea el indeseable que me ha hecho esto. Oigo como se acerca a mí a través de sus pasos y se sienta el borde de la cama.

—¿Estás bien, niña?

Al instante reconozco la voz de Dori. Me giro para verle la cara.

—Tranquila —me calma—. He venido a curarte.

No respondo. Dori comienza a ponerme una crema en mi dolor. Noto el frescor contrastando contra el ardor de mi trasero.

—Gracias, Dori, pero ¿no se enfadará Malfoy si te descubre sanándome?

—No creo, niña. Me ha ordenado él hacer esto.

La declaración me sorprende inmensamente.

—Ten —dice una vez que me ha echado en mis muñecas—, dejo el tarro sobre la mesita. Cuando quieras echarte más puedes hacerlo. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches...

No lo entiendo. Jamás lo entenderé. Jamás entenderé a ese monstruo. No soy capaz de hacerlo. Todo lo que me hace, lo que me dice... como me trata.

No obstante hay algo en él que me desconcierta. Algo en su mirada.

Algo de dolor.

* * *

_Hello everybody._

_Una vez más, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo._

_No os lo había comentado antes, pero el primer capítulo de esta historia lo escribí hará casi un año. Veréis, me compré la trilogía erótica de La Bella Durmiente de Anne Rice. Por tanto, se podría decir que me inspiré en ella. Hermione es la Bella durmiente... Pero, también hay una Blancanieves en mi historia. Apuesto a que ya sabéis quien es, ¿a que sí?_

_Cambiando de tema, los exámenes del instituto han salido bastante bien. Ahora solo queda enfrentarse a selectividad. ¡Espero no morir en el intento!_

_Bueno, dejadme reviews diciendo que os ha parecido._

_Como siempre, muchas gracias por leerme, en especial a las personas que dejaron review en el capítulo anterior:_

_Catnip 83, Emma Felton, dracoforever, amtorop, Aurora Caelestis, Brenda, Sam Wallflower_

_Un beso a todos y espero que sigáis dejando vuestra opinión._

_Con cariño,_

-Vel.


End file.
